


Cold Night, Warm Kiss.

by IcyHotAshe



Category: FE3H, Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashelix Week, Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Birthday, Cat, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, ashelix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHotAshe/pseuds/IcyHotAshe
Summary: Ashe returns from a hard day at work and sees his loving friends.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 10





	Cold Night, Warm Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A work for Ashelix week 2020!!  
> Modern AU Theme! Birthday/Cats
> 
> I haven’t written in awhile so I apologize if there are errors or if this isn’t too good haha. Please leave comments if you notice any grammatical errors!!
> 
> I intend to write a piece for each day of ashelix week.. so if you enjoyed this please come back for future days! :D

“Alright.. i’m head out now.. take care!” Ashe speaks calmly, opening his umbrella.  
“Drive safely, thanks for all the help today.” An employee responds.  
“Don’t worry about it! You did good for your first day!” The white hair boy gives a final wave and leaves his job, he sighs deeply. The rain is crashing onto his umbrella.. so hard it feels like it’s hailing.  
Ashe looks up into the sky as he walks slowly to his car, he could count the stars with how little there are tonight. He has more freckles then the sky. Ashe sighs once more as he sits in his car, turning both the heater on and beginning to drive towards his home.

After pulling into his driveway he rubs his eyes. “Ha.. at least the rain stopped on the way.” The inside of his house is pitch black, he’s always hated when he forgets to leave a light on, Ashe isn’t the biggest fan of the dark.

The freckled man slowly turns his key, and unlocks the door. “Finally.” he thinks, “now i can rest.” He nearly has a heart attack when he pushes the door open.

“Surprise!!” Most of his friends call out in a cheer. The lights go on, there are balloons everywhere, a colorful banner hanging across the living room that says “Happy Birthday Ash!”  
He laughs to himself and begins to tear up. “You.. you guys...”  
“You can blame Sylvain for the banner saying ‘ash’ instead of ‘ashe’ he forgot an E.” Ingrid walks over with a smile.  
“Wha- hey it’s not my fault they ran out of that letter.” Sylvain replies.  
“How did you guys even.. you didn’t need to do all this..”  
Tears of joy roll down Ashe’s cheeks, he really wasn’t expecting anything at all for his birthday.  
“You can thank Felix over there for all this.” Dimitri calmly says while pointing to the corner. 

In that corner resides Felix, the only one who didn’t say happy birthday when Ashe walked in. Felix’s face was as red as a ripe apple.

“Tch. It’s nothing. Really.”

“He doesn’t mean that.. he was really excited to put this together.” Mercedes chimes in.

“Cram it.” The red man replies. Ashe wipes his eyes clean and walks past the table filled with presents, giving each of his friends a hug until he arrives in front of Felix  
“So all this.. for me? Is that why you wanted to borrow my key?” He giggles. “I thought you just wanted to watch a movie like last time you asked.”  
“It’s not a big deal. You know.. you were working all day.”  
Felix replies, still slumped into his corner.  
“Hey uh.. after you’re done.. opening their stuff, can I talk to you outside?” Felix continues.  
“Of course!” Ashe gives Felix a quick peck on the cheek, and like a spark hitting a dry plant, his face exploded into a fiery red.

“Oo oo! Open mine first!” Annette runs over, holding a box.  
One by one, Ashe opens each gift his friends got him.  
Annette hand crafted a music box, that plays a familiar tune.  
Dedue gave him various exotic plants and seeds for him to add to his garden  
Dimitri, a few new books.  
Ingrid, a book on recipes.  
Sylvain, being Sylvain, brought a picture of himself.  
And finally, Mercedes, she cooked some of the food that was brought, and bought him a pair of fuzzy socks.

“Thank you everyone..” Ashe starts to tear up again.  
“Hey hey no crying yet, you still gotta see what Felix got you dontcha?” Sylvain smirks.  
“Shut it you moron.” Felix hisses.

“Go in ahead you two! We’ll start plating the food for when you get back” Mercedes smiles.

Ashe and Felix nod, Longer haired man walks up to Ashe and holds his hand, eagerly pulling him outside. 

“Haha.. You seem excited.” Ashe Tilts his head with a warm grin.  
“I am..” He swallows. “Maybe more so then you are.”  
“Oh?” Ashe gets more excited now, and scoots in closer to Felix.  
“Sooooo what is it then?”

“Well.. here’s the first thing.” Felix hands Ashe a neatly wrapped box, with a pastel purple bow on it. 

Ashe eagerly but carefully takes the paper off, putting the bow in his hair and giggling. Once the paper is fully off he sees a very friendly sight.  
“This book.. It’s the first one I made you read... but it’s in wonderful condition..” Ashe gasps.  
“Took me... quite awhile to find one so high quality.” The darker haired boy scratches his head.   
“Uh.. go ahead uhm. Open it.” 

Ashe’s eyes widen in suspense. Opening the cover he sees a beautifully crafted necklace, acting as a bookmark.  
It’s purple, one of his favorite colors, in the shape of a flower.  
For the 3rd time in the past hour, Ashe began to cry.  
“Babe.. this is.. so gorgeous..” He sniffles. “I love you so much..”  
“Gah- I.. I love you too.” Felix responds.   
Ashe leans over and presses his lips onto Felixs’ The warmth of each other making standing outside in the cold more bearable. Felix holds Ashe’s chin as he lets himself dissolve into his lovers lips.  
“Happy Birthday, Ashe.” 

Felix quickly goes behind Ashe and puts the necklace around his neck.   
“It looks even prettier when it’s around your neck.” He says.  
Now that the both of them look like a pair of freshly picked cherries, Felix holds his boyfriends hand, and starts walking to the door.  
“Uhm.. so uh.. the next present.. is back inside.”  
Ashe wipes his last couple tears and follows Felix’s lead back inside the house.

A giant box with holes on the top resides in the center of the room.  
“Woah- what'd you get that needs this big of a-“  
“Mrow” Ashe is cut off by an adorable sound.  
“Wha- No- no way.” Ashe is stunned, his reaction causing his friends to laugh, Felix still holding his hand throughout this whole exchange.

“Felix. Did you- did you get me a cat..?”   
Felix let’s out the tiniest of grins and let’s go of Ashe’s hand.  
“Open it and find out.”  
Ashe, still stunned, still with his mouth wide open, walks over and opens the box. Inside is a siamese kitten, yawning and looking at Ashe.

“N-no way.. Feli..” Ashe picks the kitten up and holds them tightly.   
“So you wanna name him after me?” Sylvain Smirks.  
“No.” Felixs responds coldly. Causing more laughter to erupt. 

The sound of Ashes birthday party could he heard from outside for a few more hours while they ate, danced, played with Ashe’s new family member, and laughed till it hurt.  
And a picture of both pleased Ashe and an embarrassed Felix, kissing both sides of the kitties face, would be proof of a memory they would never forget.


End file.
